victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Cabbie
CABBIE YAY.gif|Cabbie GIF cabbiexx.gif|gif Cabbie1.jpg Cabbie2.jpg Lalalala.jpg Catasrex.jpg Catthediddlybops.jpg A F B D S C 0 1.png A F B D S C 0 2.png FTFO 01.png Cabbie.PNG CabbieICFKESHA.jpg Asdddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd.jpg IMG 0071.PNG IMG 0072.png Cabbie TheBirdScene.png Cabbie RexDies.png Cabbie TheDiddlyBops.png Cabbie TheDiddlyBops3.png IMG 0059.png IMG 0066.png TBWSC04.png TTZC02.png TBWSC.png T D B C 0 2.png Tumblr l4ssgx8shJ1qbvx6d.gif Tumblr l6791zOMsg1qbgvb6o1 500.jpg Tumblr lgspvxMo9j1qh3yvfo1 500.png tumblr_lk2q3sXwUm1qguonno1_500.gif|gif Tumblr ldw07nsnKJ1qfg2g1o1 500.gif Tumblr lj3k1vSqOB1qixryio1 500.gif Untitledsssssssss.jpg IMG_0270.PNG IMG 0281.png IMG_0275.PNG IMG_0280.PNG IMG 0273.png cabbie4.jpg cabbie5.jpg IMG 0249.png IMG 02458.PNG IMG_0121.PNG IMG_0123.PNG IMG_0124.PNG IMG_0141.PNG IMG_0127.PNG IMG_0128.PNG tumblr_lnkmf7UpW71ql6ktdo1_500.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_lo12f7dcsi1qc1xa9o1_500.gif|Click to see cute gif. tumblr_llhg5ySW0T1qbfppso1_500.gif|Click to see gif. Robbie and Cat.PNG tumblr_lpbz3c9fAt1qacvnuo4_400.gif|gif tumblr_l471drZCp91qcqg9so1_500.png tumblr_lk6siynyl91qguonno1_500.gif|gif tumblr_lldagdu3Ip1qacvnuo1_500.gif|gif tumblr_l1it1ap8vO1qbfppso1_500.png tumblr_lllqn9q20d1qkvsqio1_500.png tumblr_lj3m2cS2y61qcqg9so1_500.gif|gif A F B D S C 0 2.png Cabbie4.jpg Cabbie441515.jpg CabbieICFKESHA.jpg Cabbie RexDies.png Cabbie TheBirdScene.png Cabbie TheDiddlyBops.png Cabbie TheDiddlyBops3.png Cat (w candy) next to robbie.jpg IMG 0042.png IMG 0066.png IMG 00885.png IMG 0091.png IMG 0093.png IMG 0125.png Fadmdaadl.jpg Victoriouscast.jpg Cabbie_TheBirdScene.png Cabbie_TheBirdScene.png cabbierr.jpg|Cabbie Tumblr lqnb2yTeyQ1r0gg70o1 500.gif Cat and Robbie.PNG Robbie and Cat2.PNG Cabbie yey!!.jpg tumblr_lrp3mctePU1r09zs6o1_250.gif|gif Awwww CABBIE.jpg Robbie and Cat3.PNG tumblr_ls5zj7OQxi1qacvnuo3_250.gif|gif 4864468073_f626301a05h.jpg|I made this a few days after I fell in love with Cabbie <33\ tumblr_lt0yjzI9YT1qguonno1_500 (1).gif Cabbie.jpg Cabbiecolage.jpg tumblr_lsrsp1QO1b1qci7q4o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_lsrsp1QO1b1qci7q4o2_250.gif tumblr_lsrsp1QO1b1qci7q4o3_250.gif tumblr_lsrsp1QO1b1qci7q4o4_250.gif tumblr_lsrsp1QO1b1qci7q4o5_250.gif Tumblr_lsoa9ioQ9K1r4rdalo1_250.gif Tumblr_lsoa9ioQ9K1r4rdalo2_250.gif tumblr_lsoa9ioQ9K1r4rdalo4_250.gif tumblr_lsoa9ioQ9K1r4rdalo6_250.gif tumblr_lsoa9ioQ9K1r4rdalo7_250.gif Tumblr lqzcjfmCG71qb10qao1 500.jpg Tumblr ltscwqAAaA1qb10qao1 500.jpg Tumblr lgzledlstN1qcqg9so1 500.png Lockedupcabbie.png Catfeelingfeet.png CatRobbieFairytale.png CabbieWillCall.png Cabbie Manip 1 - Copy.jpg Cabbie TDream.png|'Cabbie' Teenage Dream CabbieComeInWithTheRain.png|Short Cabbie Story CabbieIsEnchanted.png|Cabbie is Enchanting :) Paint a Picture of Cabbie.jpg CabbieSittingOnCouch.png|Cabbie On The Couch CabbieSweetLullabies.png|Cabbie Sweet Lullabies 388361 10150422917100053 127860300052 8336187 516189882 n.jpg Cabbie Hug.jpg CABBIE.gif 184px-Cabbie 1.jpg 242px-Cabbie FOREVER.jpg Cabbie Christmas.jpg imagescabbie.jpg S03E02Cabbie.gif|GIF Cute cabbie moment.png CabbieTBB2.jpg CabbieTBB1.jpg Cat and Robbie.jpg IMG 1101.PNG IMG 1099.PNG IMG 1096.PNG IMG 1121.PNG IMG 1099.PNG IMG 1122.PNG IMG 1163.PNG ImagesCAS18784.jpg ImagesCALODGJN.jpg Tumblr lkac07a13c1qf7phso1 500.gif|GIF Cabbie vr.jpg tumblr_lysoetmOBA1rnuh6fo1_500.jpg tumblr_lttcuiN4Ts1qka4t0o1_500.jpg tumblr_lnoqiyXEn51qgmmzjo1_500.jpg tumblr_lx52dtgusH1r3jz55o1_500.jpg tumblr_lxi2zthCAE1qgdyl3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lxgq6uMP4F1qkd2n2o1_500.jpg tumblr_lxgozb3gpa1qkd2n2o1_500.jpg tumblr_lppuj1Otuv1qhw9xxo1_500.png Untitledasdfhjklqwertyuiookmwdfc.png tumblr_lx7j2xYRuV1qzdvpio1_500.jpg tumblr_lo6o3glC821qbfppso1_500.png tumblr_lxb7cgVHTP1r5mfvmo1_500.jpg tumblr_lpxk8mHb581qm7bx0o1_500.jpg Tumblr ly8eyiphxA1r2upc7.jpg Tumblr lwfa1baE6i1r5sxf8o1 500.jpg 431293 10150631212425053 127860300052 8978770 677272694 n.jpg Untitledsdfcgvh.png Tumblr m0daxusPxK1r09zs6o2 r1 250.gif|GIF Tumblr m0daxusPxK1r09zs6o3 250.gif|GIF IMG 1984.PNG IMG 1987.PNG IMG 1988.PNG IMG 1989.PNG CabbieFutureFamily.png tumblr_m0dfwsovhD1qmxxepo1_500.gif IMG 2021.PNG IMG 2023.PNG IMG 2026.PNG IMG 2027.PNG IMG 2034.PNG IMG 2035.PNG IMG 2036.PNG IMG 2037.PNG IMG 2038.PNG IMG 2041.PNG IMG 2042.PNG IMG 2043.PNG IMG 2084.PNG Amrw7HVCMAIWO-m.jpg|cabbie tumblr_m0qncjtmb01qd8z57o1_500.jpg tumblr_m0qnuwAv2o1qd8z57o1_500.jpg Untitledqwertyuiopjjjjkjjk.png IMG 2130.PNG IMG 2128.PNG IMG 2182.PNG IMG 2193.PNG IMG 2191.PNG IMG 2190.PNG tumblr_lwb80sOefj1r646bko4_250.gif Untitledqawseeee.png 212px-IMG_2262.png 212px-IMG_2261.png tumblr_m0sgngjjjJ1rp6fdg7po1_500.png tumblr_lxf4b5wrP71r3zt4ao1_r2_500.gif|GIF tumblr_m0c68lO2fF1rot73qo1_400.gif|GIF Cabbie Avatar.png Tumblr lyxs40SbgK1qfal67o3 500.gif tumblr_m2lcpqBYmP1qzdvpio1_500.jpg tumblr_m2jiqcKOZe1r09zs6o1_250.gif|GIF tumblr_m2jiqcKOZe1r09zs6o2_250.gif|GIF tumblr_m2jiqcKOZe1r09zs6o5_r1_250.gif|GIF tumblr_m2jiqcKOZeyyuyytrewq1r09zs6o6_r1_250.gif|GIF tumblr_m2l6tckOHj1qjpimqo1_1280.jpg IMG 1300.JPG IMG 1299.JPG IMG 1298.JPG tumblr_m35b8qBhuT1ruj774o1_1280.png CABBIE!!!!!!!.jpg CABBIE!!!!!!.jpg CABBIE!!!!!.jpg CABBIE!!!!.jpg CABBIE!!!.jpg CABBIE!!.jpg CABBIE!.jpg Cabbie.jpg Cabbie2.jpg Cabbie3.jpg Cabbie4.jpg Cabbie5.jpg Cabbie6.jpg Cabbie7.jpg Cabbie8.jpg tumblr_lza34gpXT41r0gg70o2_250.gif tumblr_lza34gpXT41r0gg70o3_250.gif tumblr_lza34gpXT41r0gg70o4_250.gif tumblr_lyxs40SbgK1qfal67o1_250.gif|gif tumblr_lyxs40SbgK1qfal67o2_250.gif|gif tumblr_lyxs40SbgK1qfal67o3_500.gif|gif tumblr_lz008n662j1r2wfwho1_400.gif|gif tumblr_lz008n662j1r2wfwho2_400.gif|gif Cabbie Avatar2.png tumblr_m4a5o2Vz5q1qjhgnwo1_500.png tbb61.jpg tbb60.jpg tbb55.jpg tbb52.jpg CabbieTGP.gif|gif catblewakissitssupereffectiverobbiefaintedcatvsrobbiepoketoriouscabbiefacebookthingy.jpg|Cat "Blew a kiss!" Its super effective against Robbie! Robbie fainted :) RobbieCat.png cabbie the slap edit.jpg tumblr cabbie edit.jpg 3.PNG IMG 7615.PNG IMG 7619.PNG IMG 7618.PNG IMG 7615.PNG Ping_Pong_Scam_Cabbie.jpg A_Cabbie_Christmas.jpg Cat_&_Robbie.jpg IMG 7655.PNG IMG 7654.PNG CP71.gif CP70.gif Cabbie-Cat and Robbie.gif|GIF Cabbie own.jpg Primeira foto de TBS.gif Victorious-blonde-2.jpg Victorious-blonde-10.jpg hq007~3.jpg Jwjwjw.PNG Eh.PNG Hehe.PNG Duha.PNG Cabbie looking into each others eyes.JPG|Cabbie looking right into each others eyes! lift.JPG IMG 8864.PNG Tbs130.png Tbs129.png Tbs128.png Tbs127.png Tbs126.png Tbs125.png Tbs124.png Tbs123.png Tbs100.png Pizap.com13417627417961.jpg Pizap.com13417624837211.jpg Screen Shot 2012-06-30 at 10.24.08 PM.png ImagesCAICGRH2.jpg Tumblr m7016sflr21rs3hw7o1 500.jpg Cabbie :).jpg download (7).jpg TBSCabbie.jpg Tbsslap.jpg TBSComfort.jpg IMG 5928.JPG IMG 5866.JPG IMG 5897.PNG Cabbiexx.gif Tumblr m783c4SP3P1rn1zog.gif Dmbas' Cabbie drawing.png Tbshands.jpg tumblr_m7dg0kfD6c1rs3hw7o1_500.jpg tumblr_m7flse86HX1jkra6afko1_500.jpg Tumblr m7l4v7crIT1ra71beo1 500.jpg Tumblr m7ktsoPWq61qcnuw1o1 500.jpg Tumblr m7hmqmMqa81r1fq04o1 500.jpg Tumblr m74ir2l3Ta1r1fq04o1 500.jpg Tumblr m6yo8sbD4d1rqy6q8o3 250.gif Tumblr m6vr2uMEK01qbro4uo1 500.png Tumblr m6uq23LSJe1ra6afko1 500.gif Tumblr m6us0yVgNq1ra6afko1 500.jpg Tumblr m6rjp2WHq71raq90no1 500.png Cabbie compare.png Caterina Valentine.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Pairing Galleries